A Marriage Made In Heaven
Case Background The Victim was a man named Daniel Fleming. His head was separated from his body and showcased in a billboard which is top of the Hotel Colossus, where the wedding reception took place. The autopsy results proved that the killer tried to revive him but when they realized that it was too late, they cut the victim's head as it was a trophy and hung it to the billboard. Thanks to Douglas, the team found out that the killer knows how to hunt since they they saw the victim as a prey. Victim *'Daniel Fleming' (His head was separated from his body and hung up to a billboard) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Eddy Strokes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to hunt. *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to hunt. *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to hunt. *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has bruises. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Killer's Profile *The Killer knows how to hunt. *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer has bruises. *The Killer is athletic. *The Killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Roof (Clues: Victim's Head, Locked Smartphone, Ladder, Torn Invitation) *Autopsy The Victim's Head (18.00.00, The Killer knows how to hunt) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone (03.00.00, New Suspects: Alyss Throne, Eddy Strokes) *Examine Ladder (Result: Black Hair) *Analyze Black Hair (09.00.00) *Examine Torn Invitation (Result: Wedding Invitation, New Crime Scene: Reception Room) *Investigate Reception Room (Clues: Flowers, Funeral Invitation) *Examine Flowers (Result: Axe) *Examine Axe (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (12.00.00, KP: The Killer is right-handed) *Analyze Funeral Invitation (15.00.00, New Suspect: Jack 'Lumbar' Melvin) *Interrogate Eddy Strokes about his phone left at the crime scene. *Inform Alyss Throne about her fiance's death. *Ask Jack 'Lumbar' Melvin about the funeral invitation you found at the wedding reception. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Interrogate Deidre Moller about her ties to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Trailer Park) *Investigate Trailer Park (Clues: Torn Letter, Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter (15.00.00) *Ask Alyss Throne about the threats. (New Crime Scene: Banquet) *Examine Torn Photo (Clues: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (New Suspect: Lily Fleming) *Ask Lily Fleming why her older brother didn't invite her to his wedding. *Investigate Banquet (Clues: Faded Document, Bloody Towel) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Bank Account Number) *Analyze Bank Account Number (00.30.00) *Question Deidre Moller about the victim's recent transactions. *Examine Bloody Towel (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (12.00.00, KP: The Killer has bruises) *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Reception Room (Clues: Broken Pieces, Chest) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Remote) *Analyze Remote (06.00.00) *Ask Eddy Strokes about the wedding reception. *Examine Chest (Result: Statuette) *Examine Statuette (New Crime Scene: Billboard) *Investigate Billboard (Clues: Blood Stains, Garbage Bag) *Analyze Blood Stains (15.00.00, KP: The Killer is athletic) *Examine Garbage Bag (Result: Artery) *Analyze Artery (03.00.00) *See why Jack Melvin came to the station. (New Crime Scene: Peace Totem) *Investigate Peace Totem (Clue: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal (Result: Journal Writings) *Analyze Journal Writings (15.00.00) *Investigate Roof (Clue: Locked Service Lift) *Examine Locked Service Lift (Result: Victim's Body) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (15.00.00, KP: The Killer wears a tie) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Check-up on Alyss Throne *Investigate Banquet (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Statuette) *Examine Statuette (Result: Venus Statuette) *Tell Alyss Throne that the statuette which she's been looking for is not around the reception room. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Roof (Clue: Debris) *Examine Debris (Result: Jupiter Statuette) *Give Alyss Throne the statuette back. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Trailer Park (Prerequiste: All tasks above are done, Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Document) *Analyze Document (03.00.00) *Ask Deidre Moller about her investments on the private detective who's investigating the Werewolf murders. *Investigate Trailer Park (Clue: Torn Scrapbook) *Examine Torn Scrapbook (Result: Werewolf's Scrapbook) *Give the scrapbook back to Deidre Moller (Reward: Wolf Mask) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Navigation